


Keith Holds a Baby

by bunnyanonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith (Voltron) holds a baby, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyanonymous/pseuds/bunnyanonymous
Summary: "Oh, uh, no. No, thanks. I don't even- I don't know how to hold a baby." Keith stuttered, what if he dropped it or something? There's no coming back from that."Oh, it's easy! You just have to make sure to support the head." Lance said, holding the baby out and pushing it into Keiths arms. "No, no, really I'm good-" But the baby was already mostly in his arms and damn was he cute looking.





	Keith Holds a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and kind of rushed but I had this idea in my head and had to write it sO,,,, enjoy

It wasn't planned when the paladins of Voltron found themselves on a briefly attacked planet. They were on their way to a neighboring galaxy to negotiate about the ongoing alliance.

But, things happen, and the paladins were always there to help.

Luckily the attack was quickly stopped, an enemy race that had been fighting with the inhabitants of the current planet they were on had finally had enough, leading to their unfortunate outcome. It could've been worse, much, it was bad enough some of the people on the planet had been injured badly enough to be sent to the hospital.

One of those people being a mother, the hospital staff seemed to be in a panic about what they should do with the baby, as nobody was really available to take care of it currently.

Lance, being family oriented and experienced in taking care of small children, offered to look over the baby. Allura had told Keith to stay with him in case of assistance, which, Keith tried to protest to no avail.

It's not that Keith didn't want to be around Lance, it's that he didn't know the first thing about kids, never mind taking care of a baby. But, he begrudgingly trailed behind the blue paladin, peeking over his shoulder to try and view the light purple alien featured face wrapped in a soft yellow blanket.

"What? You wanna hold him?" Lance had chuckled after catching sight of Keith's curiosity. They were in a quieter wing of the hospital, near a waiting room, Lance was just about to sit down before asking.

"Oh, uh, no. No, thanks. I don't even- I don't know how to hold a baby." Keith stuttered, what if he dropped it or something? There's no coming back from that.

"Oh, it's easy! You just have to make sure to support the head." Lance said, holding the baby out and pushing it into Keith's arms. "No, no, really I'm good-" But the baby was already mostly in his arms and _damn_ was he cute looking.

The weight and pressure of holding a small human- er- _alien_ baby was a little overwhelming at first. Knowing he was responsible for the safety of this small creature had him jittery, but Lance was there to calm him.

Lance smirked, "See? You're already doing great. Try rocking him a little, babies love that." Keith did as told, swaying his body as slowly as he could to not move too fast for the little one.

"Wow." Keith whispered, this was what he was so afraid of? "Aren't you precious?" He continued, watching as the baby stared, examining the red paladins face with big purple eyes, just like Keith's.

In that moment, Lance was staring at Keith as hard as the baby was. He had never seen Keith like this, never seen him hold a baby, never seen him so..._soft._

Keith looked up, locking eyes with Lance, and shit, he had the _biggest grin_ on his face. One that made Lances heart nearly flip. "He's adorable, don't you think?" Keith asked, looking back down at the baby and practically cooing.

Yep, that was it, Lance was hopelessly in love with this man.

"Yeah. Super cute." Lance said, but his eyes didn't leave Keith's face. "I was never really around children when I grew up. Well, children so much younger than me. Sometimes I was a little..._jealous _of them, all that obliviousness and innocence. I'd kinda wish I could go back to that stage." Keith rambled, but Lance held on to every word.

"Still am a little jealous." Keith joked, releasing a breathy laugh, "This little guy has no idea what's going on right now, and I hope he never will. There's too much pain out in the world."

Lance wasn't sure how to reply, he knew vaguely about Keith's unfortunate past, his dad passing and his mom leaving. He wasn't sure if this was the best time to bring it up though, there'd be better times for comfort and long talks.

They stood in silence for a moment before Keith broke it, "Have you ever thought of starting a family?" He asked lightly, still smiling down at the baby in his arms.

The question caught Lance off guard, causing him to nearly choke on his own spit. "I- Uh, yeah? Yeah...a little." A lot. "You?" Keith let out a huff of a laugh, "Before today I wasn't even thinking of relationships but, damn, this little guys doing things to me." Keith answered.

Wasn't thinking of relationships, huh? Maybe Lance could change that.

Wait.

Was Lance implying he'd want to start a family with Keith one day?

One step at a time, Loverboy.

Lance wanted to say something else, but was interrupted by a nurse who notified them the baby's mother was awake and able to take back her child.

There was a fleeting thought of just kidnapping the damn kid when Lance saw the devastated look on Keith's face. Why did he have to be so goddamn cute?

Keith carried the baby in his arms the whole way back, though. Giving him to the mother and making sure to compliment her on how adorable he was. He lingered for a moment longer before turning and leaving the room.

Lance wanted to give Keith a million babies in that moment.

Not...in a weird way.

For the rest of the trip, while helping clean up and all, Keith had a different air around him. Refreshed, but also longing for something, a thoughtful expression always underlying whatever face he'd make.

Lance knew the reason for it, making his heart twinge in strange ways. He hoped Keith would get the baby, the _family _he deserved in the future.

And maybe...maybe Lance could be there to help him with it.


End file.
